Unit XI Pony Edition
by CaptainHookEM1
Summary: My own series of stories put into the pony universe. Many things will NOT be following the show and will NOT have the mane 6. Purely OC, action, minor language, alot of violence, and confusion.  Reviews are recommended.


_**A/N- My friend suggested it to me even though he's not a brony haha. Anyways yes Unit XI is based off of my story and I hope for your reviews I can improve on it. By the way it will have things like guns for example so be wary because it will need to have a few things changed. Let's just say it's an alternate universe type deal but more tech advance so to say. Thanks.**_

**Book 1**

**Chapter 1**

"Is he ready?"

"Yes Dr. Haran."

"Good, test him."

"Is that really necessary?"

"I grow tired of these failed subjects. ShadowUnit1 will stop when he falls unconscious."

Two unicorns came out from the door inside a conceal coliseum size room along with rubble and corpses. The unicorns wore all black clothing with armor plating on both hooves, flanks, tail, and back. Their heads and horns were covered by the helmet with a black tinted visor and unable to see who or what was hiding in there.

They dragged out a black earth pony with their magic and at the same time held strange shaped weapon. They didn't need to touch the unconscious looking pony because of intense glow growing beneath their visors. The earth pony opens his eyes very gently revealing his blood red eyes. His mane and tail were both black and gold but the black dominated the gold. He tilted his head trying to get a good look at who was dragging him, his mane kept getting in his eyes.

The force of their magic threw him in the coliseum not caring if he lands safely or not. He looked around the coliseum and saw ten earth ponies in the same black armor. They had weapons strapped to their backs; it hung to the right side of them and had a laser dot to make their target count.

The black pony slowly got up on all fours and the rest of the ponies fired without warning. The remaining rubble and bodies of a recent battle clouded up the area where he was in. After five seconds they halted their fire and weapons ready at the smoke. They scanned the area of any life but once the smoke was clear he vanished. They quickly turned to around to see him dash past one crushing the spine of the armored pony like an apple. He took out five more before realizing it and huddle so they wouldn't be flanked. They were searching all around the area and demanding answers on where he went.

He watched them from several wires above them and planning his next assault on them. It was clear to the ponies he was above them. They all looked up and spotted him falling too fast for them to catch with their eyes. He faced away from the pony that was still looking up and bucked his neck breaking it and killing him instantly before hitting the ground. He then pushed his fore hooves away from the ground avoiding there contact and leaped over the other pony neck and twisting it as he landed on his hooves and jumped around the coliseum avoiding their endless fire.

The remaining three hadn't notice he was distracting them as one accidently shot his own ally and that distracted him making his attack wide open. Moving forward toward the team killer he switched targets and went toward the unexpecting pony kicking him hard enough to crack the helmet and his skull. The last one had to move his body to aim the leaping pony but instead he was grabbed by the head and twisted his neck.

ShadowUnit1 stopped on the spot and looked around to see anymore ponies who may want to kill him. He shook his head keeping his mane out of his eyes as he search the area. A large door with a strange looking tank slowly moving out of it. He took the chance and leaped faster than any normal earth pony could. The way he was leaping made it look like running but the long leaps between sprints. He was mostly jumping then running. He jumped to the light and was out in the desert by a forest from a mile away. Behind it was a residential neighborhood.

He leapt toward it with nopony around and out of nowhere a pony with a crate full junk was in his way and ran straight into it knocking him out.

* * *

><p>He started to wake up on a couch with an ice pack on his head. He immediately got up looking around the cozy room but nopony was present except he heard noise coming from outside. He carefully walked to the door and look outside to see a bright greenish blue earth pony scrambling for parts. Her white mane is long and straighten just like her tail. On her flank was a picture of some gears being rotated but was still.<p>

He opened the door and made a creek that alerted the pony from digging through the box of scrap. She turned and looks with her brown eyes asked, "Are you okay?"

He was obviously suspensions of her and made her a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah sure," he answered with no care.

"What happen?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the side of her home, "Escaping."

"Escaping from whom?" She cocked her head.

He frowned and looked from between the strands of his mane, "Never mind that. Question is who are you?"

She began to blush slightly, her eyes were scanning his body as she never seen such a unique looking pony before, "Jewels."

"ShadowUnit1," he introduced himself with her asking it.

Her eyes went to his face; she was shocked to hear such a strange name, "Can I just call you Shad?"

"Whatever," not caring again.

"Lighten up Shad!" She spoke with a firmer voice trying to get his attention. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"Made like that."

She raised a brown and walked toward him making himself ready to fight. Instead she looked at his flank and had a number one on it. A plan simple one on his flank.

"What is your special talent?" She asked.

He simply closed his eyes and started to walk away and realized he was in some sort of neighborhood.

"Shad wait don't leave me… I mean don't leave!" She asked and at the same time stopped and turned toward her.

"Why?" He made her blush slightly.

She tried to find her words, "Well I just want to get to know you is all."

He scanned the area with his eyes looking at the small houses around. Some had a lot of fillies and colts playing while some were curious of this unique pony, "Inside… Jewels," he preceded to the door opening it for her. It wasn't out of sheer kindness but the fact that his face made it seems he was getting paranoid.

Jewels however were too naive to realize this and blushed, "Thank you," she walked in catching a short glimpse at the stallion.

"What were you doing out in the forest?" Shad questioned her.

She was sat on the couch and was caught off guard, "Collecting scrap."

Shad walked toward her and stared at her. His anger was showing and his eyes began to slightly glow. She stared at his and cold sweat dripped from her forehead and fainted.

Shad shook his head went toward her flank and inspected her. He spat on his hoof and rubbed it on her flank trying to rub the cutie mark but it didn't come off. He nodded and near the front door and looked at the busy cobblestone roads full of ponies.

He spotted a suspicious looking grey pony. What really caught his eye was his bright orange hair and bright green eyes and his cutie mark was a number one. His size was small as a mare, not intimidating enough.

The pony didn't look like he was spying on him but he kept making quick glimpses on the house. The pony made eye contact with him and turned his head the other way and started to trot away quickly yet unnoticeably.

Shad opened the door and ran after him jumping over the other ponies. The pony went around the corner, Shad did the same and he disappeared. Only small boxes and bags were not large enough to hold a pony not even his size. Shad grunted and stomped on a box making a crunch sound and left to the house he left before.

The pony before squeezed out of another small box. His whole body bent and twist out of the box unnaturally and impossible. He finally got out and looked around the area and turned to run the other way before Shad comes back.

Shad walked inside looking at the frighten mare on the couch shaking with cold sweat, "Who are you?"

Shad closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked up to her and spoke out, "A weapon." Her eyes opened wider to hear the word weapon. "I was made for the purpose of war," he breathed in and out trying to get his mind straighten. "I escaped and now they're hunting me and you."

She started to shudder, "Why me?"

"You're a witness."

"But I won't tell nopony!" She pleaded.

Shad shook his head, "I wish it's that simple."

Jewels stopped her shaking and thought for a moment, "If you're a weapon and not here to hurt nopony does that mean you're protecting me?"

Shad looked away having his mind set on something else before speaking, "More like hiding. I don't want to know what they have in that place. They gave me information through some device that tells me what they will and won't do."

Jewels tilted her head, "Tell me?"

Shad turned his head to her, "First the scout, then taking anypony with me out," Shad though put a hoof to his chin. "If he doesn't take me out or you then they send in someone who's stronger than me."

Jewels started shaking again, "Let's run away!"

Shad's eye's snapped to her telling her something, "Not that easy. I'm going to have to kill you."

"What?" Her limbs began to move on their own as she tried to escape his movement toward her.

He pounced her on her back and stared into her eyes, "You may know by now my eyes are made to scare ponies to death. And if their seeing this right now they'll think I killed you."

Jewels shut her eyes trying not to look into them, "Please don't!"

Shads voice turn to a whisper, "Pretend you're dead."

Jewels slowly opened one eye and saw him wink at her but kept his face the same. He got off her body and carried her into a bedroom while she was on his back. She was enjoying herself being manhandled by Shad and couldn't help smile and rub her face into his black coat. She was suddenly dropped on the wooden floor closing all the curtains and shutting the door leaving her speechless.

Walking down the busy road, Shad walked cautiously down the road and noticed something lurking behind the homes. He saw glimpse of a light blue and purple stallion. He kept stalking him but will not make his move. Shad was getting annoyed by this figure hunting him down.

He suddenly leaped the opposite way of the stalker and he started running after him revealing his true self. His eyes were yellow and his mane and tail was a dark blue and purple. Short medium length for a normal stallion. His cutie mark had an upsilon sign on it. He was a unicorn but his horn wasn't smooth, it was sharpen to a point to stab through anypony.

Shad leapt up to the stallion and kick him with his hind leg. With such force a normal pony would be seriously hurt. But this one was different; a lair of crystal covered the area of the face of the smiling pony, "I'm here to kill you ShadowUnit1." His voice was a killer's voice. Deep and a hint of psychotic horror.

Shad front flipped in the air and crushed his skull into the road. The other ponies watched in horror by this pony and turn tale and ran out of the scene. Shad wiped his hoof off and walked away but suddenly he was immediately in the air in pain. The pony had bucked him with his head healing. The noise it made as it constructs his bones and brain matter together. The other ponies who were brave enough too watched either vomited, fainted or both.

"I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm UpsilonUnit1 and I've been made for ponies like you," he grinned and walked toward him.

Shad stood up and slightly winced at his side but managed to ignore it. Upsilons right hoof was surrounded by crystal and created a long sharp object. His horn glowed black as he levitated the weapon spinning it as he smiled.

Shad leapt around quick enough for anyponies reaction to catch up but as soon as he flanked him behind his weapon cut his neck barely missing the vital parts.

"I missed? Better get that checked later," Upsilon said as he turned toward him and ran up trying to stab Shad. He leapt away from this killer and jumped on top of a one story building out of his reach. He grinned and created a tiny crystals coming out of his skin and used his horn to levitate them. It began launching straight at him and he was too slow to react but leapt off the building and on the ground hard.

Shad stood up and found himself littered with crystals in and around his hoof and side. His vision was blurry and he was breathing heavily. He stood on all fours still confronting this monster. A black color filled the white in his eyes like last time but his anger turned to a twisted smile horror. His wounds were healing and the heavy breathing turned aggression.

A dash of black and gold surround Upsilon and for just a second and Shad right behind him stood grinning cheek to cheek. Upsilons whole body was suddenly crushed with his head facing the other way. Upsilon somehow created a crystal out of his rear hoof and stabbed him through his body. Shad didn't react to this and simple took his healing body by his mouth and through him a mile or two away from the residential area into the desert area.

Upsilon managed to heal but held onto his head like he had a migraine. A sudden flash of black came toward him with such speed and before he knew it he was bucked in the air with his neck snapped again. Shad leaped in the air kicked him down to the ground and Shad somehow managed to get down before him and repeated it two more times before stopping. He landed on him and with his front hoof he crushed the skull.

He was lifeless, the pain he was going through his brain couldn't handle it.

Dark spheres shot out of him and knocked Shad out before he could react.


End file.
